Początek
by Tyzyfone
Summary: Podczas gdy Scott jest zajęty spędzając wakacje z Allison, Stiles niemiłosiernie się nudzi i próbuje sobie znaleźć towarzystwo w samotny piątkowy wieczór.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles rozejrzał się na boki i ruszył z podjazdu z impetem. Koła jego wiernego jeepa zaskowyczały.

-10 lat przyjaźni, a gdy człowiek potrzebuje się wygadać to oczywiście KTOŚ nie ma dla niego czasu, bo są ważniejsze rzeczy niż Stiles. Trzeba na przykład świrować ze swoją dziewczyną. Biedny samotny Stiles nie ma co robić w piątkowy wieczór. Trzeba było poszerzyć grono znajomych, bo jak twój jedyny kumpel znajduje sobie dziewczynę to nie pozostaje ci nic innego tylko samotna przejażdżka po lesie. – złość Stilesa trochę opadła szczególnie jak wyładował się energicznie trąbiąc na samochód który mu zajechał – Ty debilu, jak jedziesz!- reszta monologu Stilesa odbywała się już tylko w jego głowie.

W sumie to nie dziwie się Scottowi, miło by było sobie w końcu kogoś znaleźć. eh Ciekawe co robi Lidia? Chociaż gdybyśmy się spiknęli to trzeba by było chodzić na podwójne randki ze Scottem i Allison, a jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie tego jako dobrą zabawę. Może lepiej, że to nigdy nie wypaliło. W sumie dawno o niej nie myślałem, nawet nie wiem z kim się teraz prowadza. Z resztą nieważne. Eh co tu by można był fajnego zrobić, do kina sam nie pójdę bo będzie tam pół szkoły wszyscy sparowani oczywiście, do domu mi się nie chce jechać, bo znowu utknę przy kompie. Boże dlaczego w tym mieście nic się nie dzieje. Może zadzwonię do Dannyiego? Eee pewnie poszedł do klubu z jakimś gościem.

A może by tak podjechać do Dereka? Nie jesteśmy wprawdzie kumplami, raczej się nie znosimy, ale wolę posiedzieć w jego obskurnym lofcie niż jechać do domu. Z resztą może będzie zabawnie trochę go poirytować. Może zgodzi się kupić mi piwo, tak genialnie, Derek kupi mi sześciopaka, pojadę do lasu i się schleję, najlepiej na smutno.

Po korytarzu rozległo się głośne walenie w metalowe drzwi.

-Derek otwórz, wiem, że tam jesteś, widziałem cię przez okno. – Stiles po raz kolejny zaczął walić energicznie w drzwi. Przez ostatnie tygodnie nie było żadnej dramy związanej z wilkołakami, morderstwami czy innymi, dziwnymi zdarzeniami. Wakacje przebiegały spokojnie i z tego co Stiles zdążył zauważyć, dobijając się do drzwi od 10 minut, miało to wpływ na chęć Dereka do komunikacji z nim.

-Nie bądź takim interesownym wilczkiem. Jak nie jestem ci potrzebnych do ratowania twojego tyłka to się będziesz wypinał na mnie. Nie będę taki i nie będę ci wypominał pewnego zdarzenia na basenie, była tam taka paskudna wielka jaszczurka i ta jaszczurka zrobiła ci kuku i w tedy ja…

Drzwi otworzyły się ze zgrzytem i Stailsowi ukazała się facjata naprawdę zirytowanego Dereka. Mission accomplished hehe- pomyślał Stiles.

-No co taki skwaszony? Nie podobała ci się moja historia?- powiedział Stiles bezceremonialnie pakując się do środka.

-Czego chcesz Stiles- prawie wywarczał Derek

-O matko co ty dzisiaj taki niezadowolony, taka ładny wieczór mamy, może byś się trochę rozchmurzył.

-Czego chcesz Stiles- powtórzył Derek zaciskając mocno szczękę.

-No wiesz jest taka ważna sprawa, pomyślałem, że mógł byś mi się odwdzięczyć za tak heroiczne ratowanie ci życia i właśnie dziś jest ten dzień w którym mogło by to nastąpić…

-Myślałem, że to że uratowałem ci życie kilka razy wyrównuje rachunki- przerwał mu Derek

-No niby tak, ale nigdy nie zaszkodzi postarać się trochę bardziej dla przyjaciela, prawda?

-A odkąd to jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

-Daj spokój Derek, nie wygłupiaj się razem przelewaliśmy krew, razem walczyliśmy jesteśmy prawie jak bracia.- Stilsowi coraz bardziej podobała się ta gra „jak wykurzyć Dereka" hehe

-Czego tyś się dzisiaj nawąchał Stiles? Powiedz wreszcie czego chcesz i wyjdź, albo sam cię wyprowadzę, a zapewniam cię, że nie będzie to przyjemne.

-No dobra, dobra. No bo widzisz chodzi o to, że wiesz jest piątek, wakacje i no wiesz Scott jest trochę zajęty z Allison i no wiesz- Derek pomału zaczynał rozumieć o co chodzi Stilesowi i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

-Przestań powtarzać wiesz, i wydukaj wreszcie coś z siebie.

-No bo chodzi o to, że…może kupił byś mi szejsciopaka.-Ostatnie słowa Stiles wyrzucił z siebie jak z karabinu do tego z nie małym zażenowaniem, szczególnie widząc minę jaką zrobił Derek słysząc te słowa.

-Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał Stiles- powiedział spokojnie Derek – Myślisz, że naprawdę nie mam co robić tylko pomagać ci w zakupach? Może jeszcze czegoś potrzebujesz? Chlebek , masełko?

-Nie ale mógł byś mi kupić przy okazji jakiegoś batona- powiedział Stiles robiąc głupkowatą minę i gładząc się nerwowo po głowie.

-A tak w ogóle to co robiłeś zanim przyszedłem, nie wyglądasz na mega zajętego? Nie wolisz strzelić piwka na świeżym powietrzu zamiast siedzieć w tym zatęchłym mieszkanku? Stary ty nie masz nawet telewizora. Kompa też nie widzę, nie licząc stołu i kilku krzeseł to mebli tu też nie ma, trochę przygnębiające to wszystko.

-Wybacz, że wystrój ci nie odpowiada nie zdążyłem jeszcze zatrudnić dekoratora wnętrz.

-Boże człowieku, a gdzie ty sypiasz? Na podłodze zwinięty w kłębek hehe.

-Mam materac- Wywarczał Derek

-To kłębowisko szmat w kącie?- Zanim Stiles zdążył odwrócić się żeby wskazać miejsce o które mu chodziło Derek już był przy nim, chwycił go brutalnie z przodu za kurtkę i podniósł kilka centymetrów do góry.

-Znowu to samo. Jak ci brakuje argumentów to sięgasz się po przemoc. Typowe.- próbował się ratować Stiles.

-Wydaje mi się, że to dość mocny argument. Nie uważasz?- wywarczał Derek

-Możliwe, jednak…- Stiles nie zdążył powiedzieć swojej ciętej ripost gdyż Derek przerwał mu słowami:

-Boże, zamknij się Stiles, kupie ci to piwo tylko się już zamknij- po czym postawił go na ziemi.

Siedzieli we dwóch w jeepie Stilesowi jak zwykle nie zamykały się usta, a Derek jak zwykle siedział z posępna miną.

-To weź szejściopaka i do tego butelkę whiskey- Derek, rzucił na niego złowrogim spojrzeniem- No wiesz, żeby dwa razy nie chodzić, tak na przyszłość, przyda się. No na co czekasz? Idź.

-Kasa. Nie mam zamiaru być fundatorem twojej nastoletniej libacji.

-A tak, tak, masz i kup mi jeszcze batona.- Derek wziął pieniądze przewracając oczami i wysiadł z auta.

Po dziesięciu minutach był z powrotem, a Stiles łapczywie zaglądał do siatki.

-Super, super wszystko jest, a co to papieroski sobie kupiłeś?

-Nie mieli tytoniu.

-Nie wiedziałem, że palisz. Nie wiesz, że to nie zdrowe? Chociaż tobie to pewnie nie zaszkodzi, płuca ci się i tak zregenerują.

-Nie palę, potrzebowałem tytoniu żeby zrobić skręta.

-UUUU lalal chcesz sobie zrobić jointa. No ładnie nie wiedziałem, że działa na was maryśka.

-Nie działa i nic nie mówiłem o jojncie.- powiedział spokojnie Derek- Słyszałeś o tojadzie?

-Nom, wilcze łyko.-odpowiedzał Stiles przeżuwając batona.

-No to wiesz, że jest dla wilkołaków raczej zabójczy, ale istnieją różne jego odmiany. A ja mam sposoby żeby zdobyć taką odmianę która nie zabija tylko daje efekt jak po alkoholu, który jak zapewne zdążyłeś się przekonać w czasie pijackich eskapad ze Scottem, na wilkołakach nie robi wrażenia. Jak się go w odpowiednich proporcjach wymiesza z tytoniem to jest całkiem przyjemnie.

-Wow, to się Scott ucieszy.

Derek gwałtownie złapał Stilesa za kurtkę i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej.

-Nic mu na ten temat nie powiesz. Zrozumiałeś. On nie ma szans załatwić sobie tego gatunku, a jak ktoś mu wciśnie inny tojad to już nic mu nie pomoże, będzie martwy. Rozumiesz.

-Dobra, dobra, rozumiem. –Derek puścił Stilesa, a ten rzucił torbę z zakupami na tylne siedzenie i przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce.

-Przyznaj się, powiedziałeś mi to tylko po to żebyśmy mieli sekret. Ha Derek i Stiles maja wspólny sekret, cicho sza. haha

Derek przewrócił oczami i zaczął żałować, że jednak otworzył dziś drzwi przed Stilesem.

Siedzieli przy ognisku w lesie niedaleko spalonego domu Dereka. Stiles wypił już spora część butelki whiskey więc był bardziej gadatliwy niż normalnie, Derek właśnie robił sobie następnego skręta i nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Stiles nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie, Derek był całkowicie rozluźniony, radosny, zachowywał się jakby przestał nosić ten wielki ciężar który go przytłacza na co dzień.

-No i nie pozostało mi nic innego tylko powiedzieć „ok, to widzimy się w szkole" po czym chyłkiem wycofać się z pokoju. Żebyś tylko widział jego minę. Haha Wybuchłem śmiechem od razu po zamknięciu drzwi, musiał to słyszeć, ale na drugi dzień w szkole udawał, że nic się nie stało, a ja nie miałem serca go dręczyć.- kontynuował swoją opowieść Stiles

-Doprawdy haha jakoś ci nie wieże.

-No dobra może masz rację trochę go dręczyłem tego dnia, ale nie mogłem wytrzymać to było po prostu zbyt zabawne.

Stiles musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że dawno tak dobrze się nie bawił, jak się okazało Derek był świetnym kompanem do pijackiego wieczoru przy ognisku. Wprawdzie sam nie pił, ale wypalone skręty sprawiły, że był naprawdę na haju i to było całkiem zabawne. Właśnie skończyli śpiewać duet na dwa głosy, a raczej bełkot przerywany mamrotaniem i wybuchami śmiechu, a teraz Derek uczył Stilesa jakiegoś liniowego tańca który podłapał będąc w barze country.

-No i teraz prawa noga…o tak- Ledwo stali prosto, Derek wspierał się na ramieniu Stilesa i pokazywał mu jaki jest kolejny ruch, nie wychodziło im to najlepiej. W końcu Stiles się potknął i obaj wylądowali obok siebie na trawie zataczając się ze śmiechu. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogli przestać się śmiać, ale po wzięciu kilku głębokich oddechów w końcu się uspokoili, leżeli tak jak wylądowali ,ręka Dereka nadal spoczywała na klatce piersiowej Stilesa, ale jakoś żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało.

Leżeli teraz w ciszy, Stiles patrzył w niebo, gwiazdy świeciły bardzo jasno, a księżyc zbliżał się do pełni. Po tej obserwacji w głowie Stilesa nastąpiła zupełna pustka, poczuł tylko potrzebę odwrócenia głowy i popatrzenia na Dereka. Gdy to uczynił, napotkał szeroko otwarte i wpatrzone w niego oczy. Nie speszył się jednak, nie zasłonił się sarkazmem, czy głupkowatą miną, po prostu odwzajemnił to bezpośrednie intensywne spojrzenie. Ręka Dereka przesunęła się lekko w górę i w dół. Stiles nie zareagował nadal wpatrywali się w siebie. W końcu Derek zabrał rękę wsparł się na niej i delikatnie podciągnął do góry, jego twarz wylądowała dokładnie nad twarzą Stilesa. Ich spojrzenie przybrało na sile, aż w końcu Derek pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Stilesa prosto w usta. Gdy ten nie zareagował Derek dotknął delikatnie jego policzka i złożył kolejny pocałunek na jego ustach. Tym razem Stiles rozchylił je lekko i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Trwało to sekundy po czym Derek odsunął się od niego, westchnął i położył się z powrotem na plecach, obaj zasnęli momentalnie nie analizując tego co właśnie się stało.


	2. Chapter 2

Świtało. Stiles obudził się pierwszy, był lekko zdezorientowany, podniósł się, rozejrzał i dość szybko wróciły do niego wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy. Zerknął na zegarek.

-O shit.-Wyszeptał nie chcąc obudzić Dereka. Dochodziła siódma rano. Pomyślał, że jeśli szybko się stąd zbierze może uda mu się dotrzeć do domu zanim jego ojciec się obudzi i żeby lepiej mu się udało bo inaczej będzie uziemiony do końca wakacji. Wstał po cichu zebrał swoje graty i ruszył w stronę samochodu który stał niedaleko przy drodze.

Nie miał ochoty zostawiać Dereka samego w lesie bez samochodu, ale jeszcze bardziej nie miał ochoty z nim teraz gadać. Nie był gotowy na myślenie o tym co zaszło ostatniej nocy, a co dopiero na rozmowę o tym. Wydawało mu się, że to będzie zbyt niezręczne i krępujące. No bo co niby mieli sobie powiedzieć? Na razie sam przed sobą był w stanie przyznać się tylko do tego, że po prosu był bardzo pijany i takie rzeczy po pijaku się czasem dzieją. W końcu każdemu zdarza się poeksperymentować. Zaczął się zastanawiać czy mu się to choć trochę podobało, ale jego mózg od razu odpowiedział mu, że jasne, że nie. Przecież lubi dziewczyny. Hm Prawda? Żeby przestać rozważać ten problem zaczął zastanawiać się nad wymówką jaką zaserwuje ojcu a myśli związane z ostatnim wieczorem zrzucił w najdalsze zakątki swojego umysłu.

Na szczęście udało mu się wrócić do domu zanim jego ojciec się obudził, więc skończyło się tylko na zaserwowaniu dobrze przemyślanej bajeczki o tym jak to wrócił późno i ojciec tego po prostu nie usłyszał. Szeryf przyjął te rewelacje jak zwykle z uniesioną brwią podejrzewając, że jego syn nie do końca mówi prawdę, ale nie miał powodów żeby mu w końcu nie uwierzyć. Po tej rozmowie Stiles zaszył się w swoim pokoju przy kompie usilnie starając się wyłączyć myślenie, nie pomagało to, że po południu Derek dzwonił do niego kilka razy. Stiles nie podniósł słuchawki jakoś nie był w nastroju do rozmowy.

Ostatnie dni były dla Stilesa nerwowe. Nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, był zdezorientowany i nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Zalewały go fale różnych dziwnych myśli i uczuć, Scott zaczął podejrzewać, że Stiles coś przed nim ukrywa, poza tym bał się wpaść na Dereka którego winił za ten stan rzeczy i na którego był obecnie wściekły.

Wraz ze Scottem byli na boisku szkolnym, próbowali trochę trenować, gdy nagle jakby znikąd pojawił się Derek. Stiles nie był zbyt szczęśliwy.

-Hej- Przywitał się Derek, Stiles odpowiedział mu, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Derek zamienił kilka słów ze Scottem po czym Scott który co chwile spoglądał w stronę opalającej się na kocu nieopodal Allison spytał czy ktoś chce wodę. Po mimo przeczących odpowiedzi oddalił się mówiąc, że zaraz wraca. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. Po czym Derek wypalił:

-Musimy pogadać.

-Nie ma o czym gadać-Odpowiedział mu ostro Stiles

Po chwili milczenia Derek powiedział tylko – Jak chcesz.- I oddalił się w stronę lasu. Stiles przyglądał się mu jak odchodzi, po chwili dołączył do niego Scott.

-A ten już się zmył?

-Tak, podobno miał coś pilnego do załatwienia w mieście.- Skłamał Stiles

Reszta dnia była dla Stilesa torturą. Próbował się czymś zająć, ale nie mógł się skupić na niczym dłużej niż pięć minut. Coś mu podpowiadało, że jednak powinien pogadać z Derekiem, że może powinien wsiąść właśnie teraz do samochodu, jechać do niego i spróbować jakoś wybrnąć z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Był już wieczór, a Stiles nadal chodził w kółko po pokoju i już kilka razy był blisko wyjścia, ale jednak za każdym razem się cofał. W końcu nie wytrzymał i ruszył energicznie do drzwi, chwycił kurtkę, kluczyki i po chwili był już w samochodzie.

Derek stał przy oknie zatopiony w swych myślach. Miał do siebie pretensje. Nie powinien tak się rozluźniać przy Stilesie, zbyt dobrze się bawił, nie powinien dopuścić do tego co się stało. Derek chciał załagodzić sytuację pogadać ze Stilesem i wybrnąć z tego opowiadając kilka kłamstw jak to nie wiedział co robi bo był upalony czy tym podobne. Ale prawdą było, że pocałował Stilesa z pełną świadomością. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że poczuł ze strony Stilesa jakieś wibracje. Może się mylił. Dla Dereka nie był to pierwszy pocałunek z mężczyzną. Nie lubił się ograniczać, brał to na co w danym momencie miał ochotę. Niestety jak zdążył już zauważyć Stiles miał z całą sytuacją większy problem. Chłopak sobie nie radził.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi, nie spodziewał się nikogo.

Za drzwiami stał Stiles Stiliński dokładnie ten sam który od kilku dni celowo go unikał.

Stojąc pod drzwiami loftu Dereka Stiles nie wiedział jeszcze co ma zamiar powiedzieć czy zrobić. Nie wiedział jeszcze co tak naprawdę tu robi i co go tak ciągnęło w tym kierunku przez ostatnie kilka dni. Przestępował nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Był zestresowany, pobudzony i lekko wystraszony. W końcu drzwi się przed nim otworzyły. Zobaczył Dereka, spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

I właśnie w tym momencie zdał sobie dokładnie sprawę z tego po co tu właściwie przyszedł.

Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały puls Dereka znacznie przyspieszył, bo oczy Stilesa były jakby pociemniałe od żądzy. Derek właśnie miał otworzyć usta żeby coś powiedzieć i przełamać to iskrzące napięcie, ale Stiles wykonał ruch pierwszy. Ruszył na niego z impetem, chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie, przywarł wargami do jego warg, i zaczął go namiętnie całować. Derek mimo szoku z pasją odwzajemnił pocałunek, jednocześnie oplatając Stilesa rękami. Oderwali się od swych ust tylko po to by spojrzeć sobie wzajemnie w oczy jakby chcieli wyczytać intencję tego drugiego. W ich spojrzeniach nie było nawet odrobiny niepewności.

Stiles zarzucił Derekowi ręce na szyje i kontynuował zmysłowy pocałunek. Spleceni w uścisku wtoczyli się do mieszkania, drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły. Stiles nerwowymi ruchami zaczął podnosić koszulkę Dereka, gdy się jej pozbył zabrał się za własną i już po sekundzie stykali się nagimi torsami wędrując rękami wzajemnie po swoich ciałach. Napięcie między nimi wzrastało, ich ciała drżały z pożądania. Derek nigdy nie pomyślał, że Stiles może tak na niego działać i że ten sam niepozorny chłopak będzie się kiedykolwiek dobierał do jego paska u spodni. Po chwil był już nagi a ręce Stilesa spoczęły na jego pośladkach. Derek w końcu postanowił przejąć kontrolę, szybko pozbawił Stilesa spodni i bokserek po czym popchnął go na materac.

Przez chwile mu się przyglądał, rozłożonemu w pościeli. Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. W ich oczach nie było wstydu czy zażenowania tylko czyste pożądanie. Derek rozchylił lekko nogi Stilesa uklęknął między nimi po czym przywarł swym ciałem do jego ciała czując twarde jak skała prącie Stilesa na swoim podbrzuszu. Stiles zajęczał lekko gdy Derek zaczął ocierać się o niego całym swym ciałem jednocześnie całując go po szyi i schodząc coraz niżej do sutków i niżej do jego sterczącej erekcji. Gdy Derek zacisnął swoje gorące, wilgotne usta na penisie Stilesa z ust tego drugiego wydobyło się gardłowe jęczenie, to było najwspanialsze doznanie jakie Stiles miał przyjemność w życiu doświadczyć.

Po dłuższej chwili takiej zabawy Stiles był na granicy, jego ciało wygięło się w łuk i Derek wiedział, że musi przerwać jeśli chce przedłużyć zabawę. Oderwał usta, uklęknął, złapał Stilesa za pośladki i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie był pewny na jak dużo może sobie pozwolić, ale spojrzenie Stilesa rozwiało jego wątpliwości. Derek sięgnął pod materac gdzie trzymał kondomy, wyjął jednego, pokazał Stilesowi pytająco, tan kiwnął nieznacznie głową więc Derek czym prędzej założył go na siebie. Poślinił swoje palce i zanurzył je między pośladkami Stilesa który zaczął wić się i jęczeć. Gdy Derek uznał, że Stiles jest już gotowy złapał swego penisa u nasady i wbił się w Stilesa mocno i głęboko. Z obu gardeł wydobyło się głośne westchnienie. Dłonie Dereka spoczęły na biodrach Stilesa który miarowo zaczął na niego napierać. Rytmiczne pchnięcia doprowadziły ich do granicy rozkoszy. Derek chciał jeszcze zasmakować ust Stilesa zanim dokona się spełnienie, przyciągnął go do siebie i zatracił się w głębokim pocałunku. Doszli niemal jednocześnie.


End file.
